c'est la vie
by Dixia
Summary: un mec une fille des amis qu'est qui peut arriver suis plus doué en histoire quand résume
1. Chapter 1

Nami se réveilla. Elle repensa a son rêve. Elle aurait bien voulu être navigatrice, sur un bateau pirate. Malheureusement, elle devait juste allée au lycée.

Elle alla déjeuner, se brossa les dent, enfila son uniforme et alla se coiffer.  
Enfin, elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle et traversa la rue pour aller au lycée.

Arrivée au lycée, Nami repéra son amie Robin, une belle et grande brune. Elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand quelqu'un la bouscula.  
Nami: Fais attention crétin !  
-: Si t'étais pas une grosse vache, je t'aurais pas bousculer  
BAM!  
Luffy ressue un coup sur la tête.  
Sanji: Ne parle pas comme ça a Nami chérie!  
Luffy: Je fais ce que je veux-  
BAM !  
Sanji: Recommence pas!  
Nami, _en souriant_: Merci Sanji.

Ussop, Chopper et Zorro arrivèrent en courant, pile au moment où la **SONNERIE**retentit. Nami, qui était dans la même classe que Chopper, Ussop et Luffy, fit un signe de main à Zorro, Robin et Sanji puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe.  
Cela faisait deux jours que Nami avait **RENCONTRÉ** les 6 adolescents. Elle s'entendait trés bien avec eux, même si des fois Luffy l'énervait.

A la fin des cours, Nami alla rejoindre Robin et les autres dans un café. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à une table pendant que les garçons commandaient à boire au bar.  
Nami: Dis moi Robin... Ca fait combien de temps que tu les connais?  
Robin: Je connais Zorro et Sanji depuis trois ans et les autres depuis deux ans. Pourquoi?  
Nami: Je me posais juste la question. Et tu les supporte tout le temps?  
Robin sourit.  
Robin: Tu sais, quand tu lie une amitié forte avec quelqu'un, après tu t'habitue à son comportement. Même à celui de Luffy.  
Nami: Tu en es certaine ?! Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverais à le supporter tous les jours ! Regarde-le !  
Robin et Nami tournèrent la tête et regardèrent Luffy. Il était en train d'engloutir des glaces.  
Luffy: Ah mais c'est trop froid! J'ai mal a la tête!  
Robin se mi à rire doucement, comme à son habitude, alors que Nami haussait un sourcil.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et Nami surprenait parois le regard de Robin s'attardait sur Zoro. Cela la faisait sourire, mais elle ne disait rien.

Trois quarts d'heures après, Nami s'en alla avec Robin.  
Sur le chemin, elle discutèrent.  
Nami: Robin, tu **VIS** seule?  
Robin: Oui. J'ai loué un studio, alors je me suis trouvé un petit boulot pour pouvoir le payé.  
Nami:... Et... Ca te dirais de venir vivre avec moi? Parce que je me sent un peu seule depuis que ma sœur est allée s'installée avec son petit ami... Il y a trois chambre, alors ça fait vide.  
Robin la regarda un moment, puis fini par accepté.  
Robin: Je viendrais dans quelques jours, le temps de rendre l'appartement.  
Nami: Tu n'a pas besoin de ramener beaucoup de choses... Tes affaires personnel, tes vêtements suffiront. A demain, alors !  
Elle lui sourit puis rentra chez elle. Elle se sentit soulagée. Seule dans cette maison, Nami se sentait un peu seule.  
Elle alla se doucher, se prépara à mangé puis elle s'endormit devant la télé.


	2. Chapter 2

Noël approchait. Plus qu'une semaine. Nami venait de recevoir un appel de Nojiko qui lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait avec son copain, un certain Ace, passer Noël avec elle.  
Nami: Ca ne te déranges pas que ma sœur vienne passer Noël avec nous? En plus elle va ramener son copain, alors si ça te gêne..  
Robin: Mais non, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Nami lui sourit.  
Nami: De toute façon, je pense que même si elle vient pour passer Noël ici avec moi, elle va surtout se bécoter avec son copain...  
Elles rigolèrent.  
Nami: Bon je commence à avoir faim, moi...  
Elle s'arreta de parler, et regarda Robin, qui comprit.  
Robin: La soirée! On a complètement oublié que les garçons devaient venir manger ici ce soir! On a rien préparé en plus!  
Nami: Merde merde merde! Bon... Euh... Je vais préparé un truc vite fais, t'a qu'a mettre la table, il ne vont pas tarder à arriver!  
Les deux adolescentes se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Nami fit bouillir de l'eau, mit des pâtes dedans et une boites de sauce tomate pendant que Robin finissait de mettre la table. Une fois la table mise, Robin alla aider Nami.  
Robin: Euh... C'est quoi ça?  
Nami: Des pâtes a la bolognaise, pourquoi?  
Robin: Euh... La sauce et la viande, on ne les mets pas quand l'eau boue, Nami...  
Nami: ... Ah... Tant pis...  
On sonna à la porte.  
Nami: Ils sont là!  
Elle sortie une passoire, vida le contenue de la casseroles dedans puis vida le contenue de la passoire dans un plat qu'elle mit sur la table pendant que Robin allait ouvrir aux autres.  
Luffy, _en entrant dans la maison_: Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?! J'ai la dalle moi!  
**Bam!**  
Sanji: On n'entre pas comme ça chez des jolies demoiselles!  
Robin et Nami ne firent pas attention à Luffy et accueillirent les autres.

Ussop: Tiens, où est Luffy?  
Luffy: Mais c'est dégueu ce truc! Qui est-ce qui a fait a manger?! C'est Vraiment horrible!  
Luffy était en train de s'empiffrer avec les spaghettis de Nami.  
Nami: C'est moi qui les ai fait c'est des pattes! Pourquoi, t'as un problème avec?!  
Luffy: Bah dit donc, tu sais pas cuisiner toi! C'est immangeable!  
Sanji: C'est pas grave, je vais vous préparer à manger.  
Luffy: Super! De la vrai bouffe!  
Sanji: T'en aura pas! Toi, tu mange ce que Nami t'a gentiment préparer!  
Luffy: Mais c'est dégueu!  
**Bam!**  
Nami: Tant pis pour toi! T'était pas obligé de venir!  
Robin sourit. C'est vrai que les pâtes de Nami n'avaient pas l'air fameuse.  
Sanji alla alors préparer à manger.

Ils passèrent à table.  
Robin: Sanji, tu dois avoir un don en cuisine, c'est délicieux!  
Sanji: Oh, mais je peux cuisiner pour toi autant de fois que tu le voudra, ma Robin d'amour!  
Luffy: C'est sur que par rappor à ce que je dois manger... Vous voulez pas m'en donner un peu?  
**BAM!** Une autre bosse de la part de Nami.  
Zorro: Hum... Moi j'trouve ça moyen...  
Sanji: Toi la tête d'algue, t'a qu'a pas manger si t'aime pas!  
Zorro: J'aimerai bien!  
Sanji, _en reprenant l'assiette_: Ok, alors rend moi ça!  
Zorro: Okay, de toute façon t'es nul en cuisine!  
Et ils commencèrent à ce battre.  
Chopper: Ils ne vont pas recommencer à se battre!  
Luffy: Ouais! Aller ! Moi, je parie que c'est Sanji qui va l'avoir!  
Ussop: Je crois pas... Je parie 40 euros que c'est Zorro qui va-  
**Bam-Bam!**  
Et deux bosse pour Luffy et Ussop.  
Nami: Nan mais vous êtes vraiment bête! Eh! Arrêtez de vous battre!  
Ils continuèrent, Alors elle haussa le ton:  
Nami: STOP! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE DE SUITE OU JE VOUS CASTRE TOUT LES DEUX!  
Lorsqu'ils entendirent ces mots, ils stopperent net.  
Nami, _avec un grand sourire_: Bah voilà! C'était pas difficile!  
Sanji: Excusez moi Nami Chérie et Robin D'Amour! Je ne veux surtout pas que vous ne m'adressiez plus la parole!  
Nami et Robin lui sourirent puis elle regardèrent Zorro.  
Il fit broncha.  
Zorro: J'ai pas à m'excuser, c'est à cause cet abrutie qui-  
Sanji: Comment ça abru-  
Nami : Eh!  
En voyant la tête de Nami, il s'excusèrent de suite.  
Luffy, _mort de rire_: Ha haha! T'aurais vu ta tête Nami! Et... Et vous deux! Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle allait vous castrer ou quoi?! Hahaha!  
Nami se rapprocha de lui, puis elle lui souffla a l'oreille:  
Nami: Qui a dit que je rigoler?  
Elle fixa Luffy, et en voyant sa tête, elle éclata de rire, et tout le monde fit de même.  
Ils passèrent la soirée à rigoler, à discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi. Puis Chopper demanda à Robin et Nami.  
Chopper: Dites les fille, vous faites quoi vous pour Noël?  
Nami: On va passer Noël ici. Ma sœur va venir avec son copain.  
Chopper: Ah, ça a l'air cool.  
Nami: Euh, oui, on peut dire ça. Et vous vous faites quoi?  
Chopper: Rien. Je vais passer Noël tout seul..  
Nami et Robin se regardèrent, puis le regardèrent:  
Robin,_en souriant gentiment a Chopper _: Si tu veux tu pourra venir fêter Noël avec nous!  
Chopper_, le yeux brillant:_ C'est vrai?! Super!  
Puis il leur sauta dessus pour les embrasser.  
Nami: C'est normale Chopper!  
Sanji: Moi aussi je peux venir? S'il vous plait mes chéries!  
Nami: Euh, d'accord. Si tu veux.  
Sanji voulu les embrasser mais Zorro le retenu:  
Zorro: Si ça vous dérange pas , je voudrais m'incruster, pour éviter que ce pervers gache la soirée.  
Sanji: Oh non, pas lui! C'est toi qui vas gâcher la soirée si tu te ramenée!  
Robin: C'est bon, vous pouvez venir tout les deux, seulement si vous ne vous battez pas, ni maintenant, ni à Noël.  
Zorro la regarda, puis dit ok.  
Sanji: Comme tu voudra Robin d'amour!Zoro regarda le blond de travers.  
Ussop et Luffy se manifestèrent pour venir eux aussi. Pour ne pas les mettre à l'écart, Nami et Robin acceptèrent.  
Luffy: Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, la semaine prochaine!  
Ussop: Je suis d'accord avec toi Luffy!  
Chopper: Oui, ça va être marrant!  
Et ils se tapèrent dans la main, comme ils avait l'habitude de le faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Trois jours avant Noël.

Robin : Nami, Luffy vient de m'appeler. A ce qu'il parait il y a une fête foraine qui vient d'être installée. Il nous propose d'y aller avec lui et les autres demain.  
Nami : Euh... demain ... Ok. Mais Nojiko et Ace arrivent demain matin, alors on passera l'après-midi là-bas. Et puis peut-être qu'ils voudront venir. Ce serait plus pratique, puisque eux, au moine, ils ont une voiture et leur permis alors ça nous éviterais d'y aller en bus.  
Robin : Oui c'est vrai que ce serait pratique.  
Nami : Bon, on verra ça demain. Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée. Bonne nuit !  
Robin : Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit !

Le lendemain, Nami alla préparer la chambre de sa sœur pendant que Robin passait un coup de balai.

Nami : Robin, je suis désolée de te faire passer le balai. Mais Nojiko ne devrais pas tarder à arriver alors je préfère que l'appart soit propre sinon elle va faire des commentaires dessus...  
Robin : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Et puis de toute façon, Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse un jour.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnette.

Nami : C'est surement elle !

Elle alla ouvrir.

Nojiko avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ace était juste à coté d'elle. Lorsque Nami le regarda, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il lui faisait tellement penser à... Luffy ! Ils ne se ressembler pas vraiment, mais bizarrement, ils avaient un air de famille flagrant...

Nojiko: Nami? ? on fait les présentations  
Nami: ... Euh, oui, oui!

Nojiko et Ace allèrent poser les deux petites **VALISES** dans son ancienne chambre puis redescendirent dans le salon.

Nami présenta Robin à sa sœur et à son petit ami puis ce fut au tour de Nojiko de présenter Ace.

Nojiko : Alors, lui c'est Ace, mon petit ami. Mais je pense que tu t'en doutais... -_a l'oreille de Nami-_ Il est trop sexy, hein?!  
Nami : Euh... Oui...

Il allèrent manger puis il s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

Nami : Ace c'est quoi au fait ton nom de famille ?  
Ace : Monkey. D. Pourquoi ?

Nami et Robin le dévisagèrent. Robin aussi avait bien remarqué la ressemblance avec Luffy.

Nami : Tu n'aurais pas un frère qui s'appelle Luffy par hasard ?  
Ace : Si. Pourquoi tu le connais ?  
Nami : Bah oui, on est dans la même classe...  
Ace : Vraiment ?! Ca doit faire un an et demi que je l'ai pas vu. Il va bien ?  
Nami : Très bien même... D'ailleurs, il y a une fête foraine qui vient d'être installée. Luffy nous y a donner rendez-vous a deux heure. Vous voulez venir ? Comme ça, tu pourras le voir et puis toi, Nojiko, tu pourras **RENCONTRER** le reste de mes amis. Mais je te préviens, ils sont assez... Spécial.

Ace : Pourquoi p-  
Nojiko, _coupant Ace_ : Une fête foraine ! Super ! Ca fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas allée ! Quelle heure il est là ? J'ai trop hâte !  
Ace : Nojiko, calme toi... Il est 13 h 20.  
Nami, _en regardant Robin _: Désolée de t'infliger ça...  
Robin : C'est pas grave ...  
Nojiko : Super, plus que 40 minutes ! Je me demande quel temps il fait...

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle tira le **RIDEAU**, puis écarquilla les yeux.

Nojiko: Il ... Il neige!

Les autres la rejoignirent à la fenêtre.

Robin : Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas neigé ici !  
Nojiko : Vous... Vous croyez que la fête foraine sera quand même ouverte ?!  
Ace, Nami et Robin : -'  
Nami : Je crois que si on veut y aller, il va falloir s'habiller chaudement... Il est déjà 13 h 38. Je vais aller me changer.  
Robin : Moi aussi.

Robin et Nami allèrent dans leur chambre. Lorsque Robin eu finit de se changer, elle alla voir Nami dans sa chambre.

Robin : Euh... Nami, Zorro sera là ?  
Nami, _avec un petit sourire_ : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Robin !  
Robin : Je ne m'inquiète pas , je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout...  
Nami, _toujours avec son petit sourire_ : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Aller Robin, tu peux l'avouer, ça crève les yeux qu'il te plait !  
Robin :... Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
Nami : Je le savais! Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que les autres n'ont rien remarqué.  
Robin : Et... Tu crois que je lui plais ?  
Nami : Bah... Des fois je l'ai surpris à te regarder. Mais Zorro ne montre pas beaucoup ces sentiments, tu le sais depuis le temps que tu le connais. D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu « l'aime » ?  
Robin :Euh... Quelques mois après l'avoir **RENCONTRER** en fait.  
Nami : ... Et tu ne lui a pas dit ?!  
Robin : Franchement, ça ne me tente pas trop. Et puis si je ne lui plais pas, je risque de ne plus pouvoir rester avec lui sans piquer un fard. Je préfère ne rien lui dire.  
Nami : Si tu veux, on peux faire en sorte que vous soyez juste tout les deux à la foire. Genre, vous vous êtes perdus, on s'est séparé, un truc dans le genre !  
Robin : Euh... Non merci. Je ne sais pas comment il pourrai réagir, ce serait gênant. Ne fais rien, d'accord ?  
Nami :...Hum.  
Robin : Je suis sérieuse Nami.

Nojiko, _en criant car elle est en bas_ : Les filles ! Dépêchez -vous, on y vas !  
Robin et Nami : On arrive !

Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Arrivés là-bas, Luffy fut étonné de voir son frère.

Luffy : Ace ?!  
Ace : Salut frérot ! Comment ça va ?  
Luffy : Bah ça va, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Avec Nami, Robin et la meuf qui ressembles à Nami mais qui à les cheveux bleu ?  
Nojiko, _En frappant Luffy _: Comment ça « La meuf qui ressemble à Nami mais qui a les cheveux bleus ! » Je m'appelle Nojiko et je suis la sœur de Nami, imbécile !  
Luffy : Aïe ! A oui, ça se voit ! Nami aussi me frappe comme ça ! Vous êtes aussi méch-

**Bam, Bam!**

Nojiko et Nami : Comment ça méchantes ?!  
Sanji : Effectivement, vous avez la même beauté que Nami Chérie !  
Zorro : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! De toute façon, je **PARIE** qu'elle sort avec l'autre, le frère de Luffy.  
Ace : T'as raison. Luffy, je te présente ma petite amie, Nojiko.  
Sanji : Oh... Dommage... Mais c'est pas grave tant qu'il me reste Robin D'Amour et Nami Chérie !  
Nojiko : Bon, assez bavarder ! Et si on aller faire le grand huit ?!  
Luffy : Ouais ! Bonne idée !  
Nami et Ussopp : Euh, non merci...

Le groupe d'amis allaient de manège en manèges, toujours sous la neige.

Luffy : Oh ! A manger ! Des crêpes, des barbapapa, des pommes d'amour !

Luffy se rapprocha du stand de nourriture.

Nami, _attrapant Luffy_ : Eh ! Reste là où tu vas te perdre !  
Luffy : Mais nan ! Je veux juste manger, j'ai la dalle moi ! Et puis je suis plus un gamin !  
Nami : ... Bon, ok, je t'attends, va t'acheter un truc à manger.

Luffy alla se prendre une crêpe, une pomme d'amour et deux barba papa, une pour lui et une pour Nami.

Luffy : Tien je t'en ai pris une !  
Nami : Oh, merci Luffy ! J'adore ça en plus !

Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Luffy rougit.

Puis Nami se retourna pour rejoindre les autres, mais ne les trouva pas.

**Bam!**

Luffy : Mais... Pourquoi tu m'a frappé ?!  
Nami : Parce que à cause de toi on a perdu les autres !  
Luffy : Juste pour ça ? C'est pas grave.  
Nami : Comment ça c'est pas grave ?!  
Luffy : Bah ouais. On est tout les deux. C'est pas comme si t'était toute seule. A moins que tu n'aime pas rester avec moi.

Nami se mit à rougir.

Nami : Euh... Non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas si grave, c'est pas comme si j'étais toute seule...  
Luffy : Hum. Bon... Est si on faisait la maison hantée ?  
Nami : Euh... J'ai pas trop envie.  
Luffy : Me dit pas que t'as peur !  
Nami : C'est pas ça.  
Luffy : alors on y vas !  
Nami : Luffy, j'ai vraiment pas envie.  
Luffy : Roh ! Mais t'inquiète !

Il lui attrapa le poignée et la tira.

Nami : Luffy ! Lache-moi !

Ils arrivèrent devant le stand. Ils montèrent dans petit train.

Nami : Tiens, c'est bizarre, on est les seuls...  
Luffy : Et alors ? On s'en fiche, comme ça c'est plus drôle !  
Nami : Euh... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée...

La train démarra. Il faisait tout noir. Nami et Luffy ne voyait rien, mais des rires pas très rassurant se faisaient entendre. Nami se rapprocha doucement de Luffy . Le train s'arrêta et tout a coup, la lumières se ralluma... Nami et Luffy se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec des têtes de morts vivants. Nami Sursauta mais se retint d'hurler.

Luffy : C'est trop marrant ! Hahaha !  
Nami, _crispée _: ...

Le train continua puis la lumière se reéteint. Puis quelque chose attrapa le bras et le pied de Nami. Elle se mit à hurler et agrippa le bras de Luffy. La lumière s'alluma.

Luffy : Eh Nami, tu me fais mal ! Tu veux m'arracher le bras ou quoi ?

Elle ne dit rien. Il la regarda, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Luffy : Tu pleures ? Bah pourquoi ? T'es triste ?!

Nami s'essuya les yeux et se détacha de Luffy.

Nami : C'est rien, laisse tomber.

Le reste du parcours se fit dans le silence.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent Nami ne dit toujours rien.

Luffy : Ah ! C'était marrant ! On fait quoi maintenant ? Nami ? T'es devenue aveugle ?  
Nami : Muette. Je suis devenue muette pas aveugle.  
Luffy : Bah pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu peux parler !  
Nami lança un regard à Luffy avant de serrer les dents. Il la fatiguait tellement !

Luffy : Bon, aller viens, on va faire le manèges des balançoires. Ou alors les montagnes russes. Tu préfères quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, du côté du groupe...

Nojiko : Bon, vu que Luffy et Nami ce sont éclipsé, Ace et moi on va faire pareil. On vous aime bien mais j'ai envie d'être seule avec lui !

Nojiko attrapa Ace par la main et l'emmena vers la grande roue.

Sanji : Heureusement que tu es là Robin D'Amour !  
Chopper : Bon, maintenant qu'on est plus que 5, on fait quoi ?  
Sanji : On pourrai aller à la maison hantée, Robin D'Amour et moi. Comme ça, si tu as peur, je pourrai te rassurer !  
Zorro : Laisse tomber.  
Sanji : Je ne t'ai pas parlé toi !  
Zorro : Je réponds pour Robin ! Qui aurait envie d'être seule avec toi ?  
Chopper : Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois ? Si vous vous disputé, vous ne venez pas à Noël.

Ce qui concerne Robin Zorro.

Zorro : Ah ouais c'est vrai. Bon bah en tout cas, ce serait bien qu'on bouge. On va pas rester là éternellement.  
Robin : Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Je vous rejoins prés de la grande roue.  
Sanji : Je t'accompagne Robin !

Zorro poussah Sanji.

Zorro : Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Les deux amis partirent alors en direction des toilettes.  
Il y avait un banc tout près, Zoro décida d'attendre la jolie brune ici.

Robin se lavait les main quand trois adolescents, un peu plus âgés qu'elle, firent irruption.

Robin : C'est des toilettes pour femmes ici...  
Garçon 1 : On avait remarqué.

Robin considéra les garçons. Elle voulut partir mais un des garçons l'attrapa par le poignet.

Garçon2 : He ! Pas si vite ma jolie !  
Robin :Lâche-moi.

Elle essaya de se dégagée mais n'y arriva pas.

Garçons3 : Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas t'amuser avec nous ?

Elle essaya encore de se dégager, mais comme elle n'y arriva pas, elle donna un coup de pied dans le tibia d'un des trois.

Garçon 1 : Putain ! Mais c'est que t'es coriace dis donc ! Il va falloir qu'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières !

Il la plaqua contre le mur de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Elle voulut crier mais un des trois mis sa main sur sa bouche.

Garçon2 : Ah non, désolé, mais tu peux pas crier...

Il voulut déchirer son tee-shirt, mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver.

Zorro : Lâchez-là.

Ils se retournèrent tout les trois, lâchèrent Robin qui glissa contre le mur pour finir assise par terre.

Garçon 1 : Bah tien. Le petit ami qui viens à la rescousse. Tant à pris du temps pour venir. On a déjà pu beaucoup s'amuser avec elle tu sais ! Je ne pense pas que ça lui ai déplu d'ailleurs!  
Zorro, _très énervé_ : M'énerve pas ou tu vas le regretter !  
Garçon 1 : ah ouais !

Il s'avança et voulu frapper Zorro mais rata son coup et finit par terre.

Garçon 2 : J'men occupe !

Il put donner un coup à Zorro mais il finit comme son pote. Le troisième partit en courant.  
Zorro courut vers Robbin, qui c'était relevée.  
Il la pris dans ses bras, ce qui étonna vraiment Robin et qui la fit rougir.

Zorro : Tout va bien ? Il ne t'on pas... Ils ne t'on rien fait j'espère ?!  
Robin, _sous le choc, non pas du ce qu'il c'est passé mais du fait que Zorro la prenne dans ses bras_ : Euh...Non, il ne m'on rien fait... Tout va très bien maintenant que tu es là.


	4. Chapter 4

Nami : J'en ai marre de te suivre pour te regarder faire des attractions. Je m'en vais. Je vais essayer de retrouver les autres. Amuses toi bien.  
Luffy regarda Nami pendant un moment puis la rattrapa.  
Luffy : Nami ! Eh mais pourquoi t'es fâchée d'un coup ?!  
Nami : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.  
Luffy :... Je vois. Bon, je viens avec toi.  
Nami :... Pourquoi tu m'as traînée dans ce truc...  
Luffy : De quoi ?  
Nami : Laisse tomber. C'est rien. Tu me dis si tu les vois, les autres.

Du côté de Zorro et de Robin :  
Robin : On devrait retourner voir Ussop, Sanji et Chopper, sinon ils risquent de s'inquiété.  
Zorro et Robin retournèrent alors voir les autres.  
Chopper : Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?  
Zorro et Robin :...  
Sanji : Robin Chérie, il ne t'a pas embêtée au moins !  
Robin : Euh... Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas Sanji.  
Ussop : Ouais bah on peut dire que vous avez pris votre temps !  
Nojiko et Ace arrivèrent à leur tour.  
Nojiko : Ah ! Ben on a fait un jolie tour de grande roue, hein Ace !  
Ace : Oui ^^  
Zorro, Robin, Chopper, Ussop et Sanji : ^^'  
Nojiko : Bah... Nami et Luffy ne sont toujours pas là ? On va rentrer sans eux si ils n'arrive pas !  
Ace : Ah, ben les voilà !  
Il fit un signe de main lointain a Luffy et Nami.  
Nojiko : Alors, vous vous êtes éloignes pour n'être que tout les deux ? Petits cachottiers !  
Luffy, _rougissant_ : Nnno-  
Nami, _coupant Luffy _: Tu n'y es pas du tout Nojiko. Luffy voulait manger, je suis allé le voir et le temps qu'il achète sa nourriture, on vous avez perdu.  
Nojiko :... Euh, ok. Non mais je te taquiner c'est tout...  
Nami : Ah. Eh bien arrête, t'es plus une gamine.  
Nami monta dans la voiture, sans dire au revoir aux garçons.  
Nami : Je vous attend là.  
Elle referma la portière.  
Nojiko lança un regard noir a Luffy avant de la frapper d'un violent coup dans le ventre.  
Luffy : Aïe ! Mais quoi ?!  
Nojiko, _énervée_ : « Mais quoi » ?! « Mais quoi » ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ? Elle va être insupportable !  
Luffy : Mais rien ! C'est elle ! Depuis qu'on est sortit de la maison hantée, elle est comme ça. Je lui ai rien fait, moi !  
Nojiko : Tu... Tu l'a emmenée dans une maison hantée ? Elle a bien voulu te suivre ?!  
Luffy : Ben... Je l'ai un peu poussé à y aller... Enfin, ouais voilà.  
Nojiko, _encore plus énervée_ : Tu l'as obligée en gros ?!  
Luffy : En quelques sor-  
Nojiko le frappa encore une fois.  
Luffy : Eh ! Mais c'est bon, c'était rien !  
Ace regarda Nojiko qui s'énervée.  
Ace : Euh... Calme toi Nojiko..  
Nojiko : Non mais c'est bon toi, hein ?! C'est ton frère qui est con aussi !  
Ace soupira.  
Ussop : Et ben ! Ca doit pas être facile tout les jours de vivre avec elle !  
Nojiko, _se retournant vers Ussop_ : T'as dit quoi ?!  
Ussop : Euh.. Ça... Ça doit être... Merveilleux de vivre avec elle tous les jours !...  
Nojiko : Ouais...  
Elle se retourna pour parler à Luffy.  
Nojiko : Tu ne savais pas que Nami déteste les maisons hantées ?!  
Luffy : Bah... Non. Mais je vois pas pourquoi, c'est marrant !  
Nojiko voulu le refrapper mais elle se retint.  
Nojiko : Peut-être que tu trouve ça « marrant » mais Nami, elle, non. Elle c'est fait enfermée dedans quand elle étais toute petite. Depuis, elle préfère éviter.  
Luffy, _gêné _: ... Ah. Je ne le savais pas je vais aller lui parler.  
Nojiko : Euh, pas maintenant. Tu lui dira demain. Sinon, elle ne va pas être de bonne humeur, après demain pour Noel. Ok ?  
Luffy : Ouais.  
Nojiko, Ace et Robin dire aux revoir aux autres. Robin regarda Zorro. Il tourna la tête pour la voir, elle cilla avant de lui sourire. Il parut plutôt surpris alors détourna le regard. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture.  
Arrivée chez elle, Nami monta dans sa chambre.  
Robin : Je vais aller lui parler.  
Nojiko : Bonne chance alors...

Robin frappa à la porte de la chambre de Nami.  
Nami : Ggnn... Pars.  
Robin :... J'entre Nami.  
Elle entra. Nami était sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller.  
Nami : ... Ah, Robin, je croyais que c'était ma sœur... Tu veux me demander quelque chose en particulier ?  
Robin : Pas vraiment...  
Nami : Tu ne voudrait pas revenir plus tard... S'il te plait. Je suis occupée.  
Robin s'assis sur le lit.  
Robin : Occupée à t'étouffer avec ton oreiller ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée... Tu peux me parler si tu ne vas pas bien, tu sais. Je suis la pour ça, après tout.  
Nami lui souris.  
Nami : Tu m'énerve, tu sais, tu es un ange Robin.  
Robin : Bon alors, qu'est-qui ne vas pas ?  
Nami : Luffy... Il m'énerve.  
Robin : Parce qu'il t'as emmenée dans une maison hantée ?  
Nami :... En fait, ma petite phobie est partie depuis quelque temps. Même si j'ai eu un peu peur...  
Robin : Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
Nami :... Quand j'ai eu peur, je... Je me suis accrochée à Luffy. Mais il s'en fichait. Je veux dire il a rien compris.  
Robin :... Comment ça il a rien compris ?  
Nami :... Je voulais juste... Enfin je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, mais j'avais envie d'être proche de Lui et lui, il a rien pigé ! Tout ce qu'il l'importer, c'était de faire ce manège... Il m'énerve vraiment ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour...  
Robin fixa Nami, étonnée.  
Robin : Nami... Je ne pensais pas que tu avais... enfin que Luffy te plaisais ! Je pensais qu'il t'énervé plus que n'importe qui !  
Nami : C'est le cas. Je suis tombé amoureuse d'une personne qui se fiche complètement de moi. Enfin je crois qu'il se fiche de moi.  
Robin : ... La, je ne peux pas t'aider...  
Nami : C'est rien. Sinon... Toi et Zorro, ça avance ?  
Robin rougit. Nami fit un grand sourire.  
Nami : Raconte ! T'es toute rouge !  
Robin : ... Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier, tu sais...  
Nami : Robin... Tu me dis de tout te dire mais si tu me cache de choses, ça va pas le faire.  
Robin : Vraiment, il n'y a rien eu de particulier...  
Nami : Je vois... Décidément, je crois que nous ne sommes pas prête de nous en sortir avec ces gars...


	5. Chapter 5

Un jour avant Noël.  
Nojiko : Nami ! Lève-toi ! Tes amis vont arriver ! Robin est allée acheter à manger . Aller ! Il est déjà 11 heures et demi !  
Nami : Gggnnnnnn... Ok, c'est bon arrête de crier ! Et puis d'abord, c'est pas « mes amis », c'est « mes amis ET Luffy ».  
Nojiko : Comme tu veux. Mais pour moi, Luffy est ton AMI. Ou alors ton petit ami...  
Nami : Nojiko ! Tais toi !  
Nijiko ricana avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Toc Toc Toc  
Nojiko : Mon cœur ?  
Ace: Oui ?  
Nami pouffa.  
Nami, _toute seule _: « Mon cœur ? » N'importe quoi.. Qu'est-ce que c'est niée ! Hinhinhin...  
Nojiko : Nami, je t'entends ! Euh donc Ace, tu vas ouvrir ?  
Ace alla ouvrir aux garçons.  
Ace : Salut. Entrez.  
Ils entrèrent. Luffy sortir un petit « 'lut » à son frère aîné.  
Nojiko rejoignit les autres dans le salon.  
Nojiko : Euh... Alors Robin est allée acheter de quoi manger et Nami est-  
Nami : Là.  
Nojiko : Ah. Tu t'es décidée à te lever. Bon bah on a plus qu'à attendre Robin.  
Nami alla s'asseoir prés de Chopper. Luffy la regarda un long moment, espérant qu'elle le regarde elle aussi. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble en attendant Robin. Elle arriva enfin. Ace la déchargea et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Dés qu'il eu finit, ils allèrent tous se mettre à table.  
Nojiko : Oh... Il manque deux chaises... Nami, Robin, vous n'en avez pas d'autres ?  
Nami : Non. C'est pas grave. Je vais manger sur la **TABLE BASSE** avec Robin.  
Robin, qui rigolait avec Zorro Ussop et Chopper lui fit les gros yeux.  
Robin : Euh... Luffy devrait manger avec toi. Non ?  
Nami : Euh... Je peux te parler deux secondes ?!

Nami amena Robin dans l'entrée.  
Nami : Pourquoi Luffy ?  
Robin : A ton avis. Je croyais que tu allais faire un effort pour le supporter ?!  
Nami : Oui... Mais lui, il n'est même pas venu me voir pour me parler. Ce n'est pas que moi.  
Robin : Nami.  
Nami : ... Bon ok. Et puis c'est vrai que tu était en train de draguer Zorro...  
Robin : N'importe quoi !  
Elles rigolèrent et allèrent s'asseoir.

Luffy s'assit alors à côté de Nami, lui amenant son assiette en même temps.  
Luffy, _crispé a cause de Nami_ : Euh... Sinon, ça va ?  
Nami le regarda puis tourna la tête sans même lui répondre.  
Luffy :... Et, euh, tu aime... Noël ?  
Elle continua de l'ignorer.  
Luffy : Bon... Tu veux ta viande ?  
Nami coupa un morceau dans sa viande et le mangea, sans prêter attention à Luffy.  
Luffy :... Ah, tu as faim, toi aussi !  
Nami lâcha brusquement ses couverts, énervée par les commentaires du garçon.  
Elle s'apprêta à se lever mais Luffy la retint par le bras.  
Luffy: Nami... Attends...  
Nami soupira et se rassit, en voyant que les regards de tous ses amis s'étaient désormais tournés vers elle.  
Et puis peut-être que Luffy allait lui présenter des excuses...  
Nami: Quoi ?  
Luffy: Tu... Tu n'as pas finis ton assiette.  
Nami haussa les sourcils. Elle se sentait bête d'avoir penser que cet imbécile pouvait lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite, même minuscule excuse.  
Elle attrapa alors son assiette et la vida dans celle de Luffy.  
Nami: C'est bon, j'ai finit.  
Elle se releva mais Luffy la retenait encore.  
Luffy: Nami, non, en fait, attends.  
Elle soupira et se rassit.  
Luffy: Euh... Nojiko m'a dit pour ta peur des maison hantées... Alors je dois m'excuser pour t'y avoir emmené. Pardon.  
Luffy avair l'air tellement... Solennel ?  
Nami ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
Luffy haussa un sourcil.  
Luffy: Tu ne m'en veux plus, alors ?  
Nami le regarda puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.  
Nami: Non.  
Luffy se mit à sourire comme un enfant avant de tirer son assiette devant lui et de se remettre à manger.  
Nami l'observa. Il avait l'air tellement... Innocent que son sourire s'agrandit. Puis elle secoua la tête et s'appuya au **CANAPÉ** qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.  
Luffy : Je suis content que tout ça soit régler ! On va pouvoir passer un bon Noël demain !  
Nami le regarda longtemps puis baissa les yeux.  
Malgré ce quel pensait, elle ne le montra pas et afficha un petit sourire.  
Nami : Oui. Moi aussi je suis contente que tout soit régler.  
Ace : Qui veut du dessert ?  
Luffy : Moi ! Nami t'en veut ? Ou tu me donnes ta part ?  
Nami sourit.  
Nami : Vas-y, prend ma part.  
Luffy : Super !

Après manger, tous le monde s'installa dans le salon.  
Nojiko : Alors les garçons, vous allez offrir quoi comme cadeau à Robin et Nami ?  
Chopper, Luffy, Zorro, Sanji et Ussop se regardèrent.  
Chopper, Luffy, Zorro, Sanji et Ussop : Euh...  
Robin : Vous en fait pas pour ça, vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous offrir quoi que ce soit.  
Nami : Surtout que nous, on n'a rien prévus pour vous... Et puis on aurait plein de cadeaux et vous, vous n'en aurais qu'un... Hum... En fait ce serait bien. Offrez-moi des fringues.  
Elle les regarda. Ils avaient l'air complètement affolés.  
Nami : Vous savez quoi ? Laissez-tomber.  
Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 17 heures environs.  
Le groupe de garçon finit par partir. Ace retint Luffy.  
Ace : Alors, comment ça se passe avec Nami ? Par rapport à hier, je veux dire.  
Luffy : Tout ce passe bien.  
Ace : T'es sur ? Enfin je ne sais pas mais bon. Nojiko est sa sœur est je sais qu'elle, elle est susceptible, et je pense que Nami aussi, vu tout les points communs qu'elles ont. Et au fait... Je devrais pas te le dire mais hier je suis passer devant sa chambre quand elle parlait avec Robin.  
Luffy : Et ?  
Ace : Eh j'ai entendu qu'en fait ce n'était... Enfin qu'elle avait eu peur dans la maison, mais qu'elle n'avait plus la peur qu'elle avait avant. Elle avait peur comme tout le monde. Et aussi que... Euh... Enfin bref. Donc à mon avis elle t'en voulait pour quelque chose d'autre. Enfin, je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêlé, mais tu devrais lui offrir quelque chose demain. Pour être totalement pardonné. Enfin, je pense.  
Luffy : Ah bon... Euh, bah ouais, je vais lui acheter un truc. Elle est vraiment bizarre quand même. Je la comprends pas. Bon, bah j'y vais moi. A demain frérot.  
Et Luffy sortit de la maison, pensant pourquoi Nami lui en aurait voulu si ce n'était pas pour l'affaire de l'attraction.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Noël.  
Nojiko était toute excitée.  
Nojiko : Ah... J'adore Noël, pas vous ?  
Nami : Euh, ouais, ça va, j'aime bien. Surtout pour les cadeaux, en fait, mais là, on ne va pas en avoir, alors...  
Nojiko : J'ai hate d'être ce soir ! Je me suis acheté une robe trop mignonne pour l'occasion !  
Nami : Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais on ne sort pas ce soir... T'as pas besoin de te changer.  
Nojiko : Rohlala, Nami, fais pas ta rabat-joie.  
Nami : Hum.  
Nojiko: Donc tu n'as pas prévue de vêtements particulier à te mettre ce soir ?  
Nami, _en montrant les vêtements qu'elle porte_ : Je vais mettre ça.  
Nojiko eu un petit rire.  
Nojiko : Oh non. Euh... En fait j'ai acheter la robe en trois exemplaire une pour moi, et deux autre pour vous !  
Nami :... et, c'est quoi, cette « petite tenue » ?  
Robin :...  
Nojiko : Tu la verra ce soir!  
Nami : Nojiko !

Le soir arriva vite.  
Luffy, Zorro, Chopper, Sanji et Ussop Arrivèrent eux aussi.  
Installés dans le salon, Les six garçons attendaient que Nami, Robin et Nojiko descendent.  
Luffy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle font ?!  
Ace : Si j'ai bien compris, Nojiko leurs a acheté des robes, mais elles ne veulent pas les mettre...  
Luffy : Ouais bah elle devrait se décider parce que moi j'ai la dalle et que je vais pas les attendre pour manger si ça prend autant de temps.  
Sanji : Je me damande à quoi elle vont ressembler!  
Zorro : -'  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Nojiko:  
Nojiko : Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous voulez pas les mettre ! Regardez, moi je l'ai mise, et elle est très belle ! Allez !  
Nami : Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu vas vraiment descendre comme ça ? T'es vraiment ...  
Nojiko : Vous aussi vous allez les mettre ! Hein Robin ?!  
Robin : Pourquoi pas.  
Nojiko : Tu vois Nami ? Tu va avoir l'air bête si tu es la seule à ne pas être habillée !  
Nami : Mais ils vont se moquer de nous !  
Nojiko : Mets-là! Ce sera... Comme mon cadeau de Noël !

Luffy, _qui cri du salon_ : Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Vous vous habiller ou pas ?  
Au bout d'un moment, Nami et Robin finirent par mettre leur **ROBE**.  
Elles descendirent. Mais elle s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'escalier.  
Nojiko : Oh non ! Vous n' allez pas recommencer !  
Nami : Euh... Mais je me sens trop mal dans ma robe ! Et puis franchement, les gant avec, c'était pas la peine.  
Robin : Je crois que la mienne est un peu petite.  
Nojiko : Les filles, franchement, vous vous en faites pour rien. Elles vous vont bien. Robin, c'est vrai que la tienne est un peu courte...Mais c'est très sexy!  
Robin rigola.  
Nami :... Bon ok , on y va. Mais je te préviens, s'ils rigolent, je te tue. Alors tu peux te préparer à mourir.  
Nojiko :Comme tu voudras !  
Les robes étaient courtes, rouges et blanches. Nojiko avait donné de long gants blancs, des petites boucles d'oreilles blanches et une petite barrette en gui à Nami, des petits gants rouges et blanc et un chapeau « mère-noël » à Robin et s'était pris le même chapeau que Robin et les mêmes gants que Nami.  
Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le salon, tous les regards furent braqués sur elles.  
Nami, _chuchotants à Robin et Nojiko_ : Je savais qu'on avait l'air ridicules !  
Nojiko : Mais non, t'inquiète pas ! Alors, comment vous les trouvez ? Est-ce qu'elles ont l'air ridicules ?  
Ace : En tout cas, toi ça te va très bien.  
Nojiko alla embrasser Ace et s'assit sur ses genoux.  
Nojiko : Non mais vous les trouvez ridicules, oui ou non ?  
Les cinq autres garçons ne montrèrent pas signe de vie.  
Nami : Te fatigue pas Nojiko. On va se changer... Je savais bien qu'il allait falloir que je te tue.  
Sanji : Non ! Vous pouvez rester comme ça, c'est très sexy... Jolie je veux dire.  
Nami et Robin : Hum...  
Chopper : Moi je trouve pas ça ridicule. C'est drôle mais ça vous va bien !  
Ussop : Je suis d'accord avec Chopper. On dirais des « mères Noël » !  
Nojiko : Bah en même temps, c'est ça le déguisement... -' Sinon, Luffy et Zorro vous en pensez quoi ?  
Zorro et Luffy : Euh...  
Nami : C'est bon, en fin de compte, j'ai pas besoins de vos avis.  
Elles allèrent s'asseoir prés de Chopper et Ussop.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table pour manger. Une heure et demi plus tard, ils finirent leurs repas.  
Nojiko : Bon maintenant, on fait quoi ? Vu que on n'a pas de cadeaux...  
Ussop : En fait, avec Chopper, on a emmené des feux d'artifices...  
Chopper : oui, on c'est dit que ça pouvait être joli, la nuit !  
Nojiko : C'est une super idée les garçons ! allons les allumés !  
Le groupe d'ami sortit alors pour les allumer.  
Pendant que les autres contemplaient le ciel, Luffy se rapprocha de Nami.  
Luffy : Tiens.  
Il lui tendit une petite boite argentée ornée d'un ruban bleu.  
Nami : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Luffy : Ouvre, tu verra bien.  
Elle ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur il y avait un collier en argent ou il y avait écrit « Nami ».  
Nami : Oh... Il est très joli ! Mais, pourquoi tu me l'offre ? On t'avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine.  
Luffy : Je sais bien. Mais c'était pour me faire pardonner.  
Nami :... De quoi ?  
Luffy : Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est toi qui devrais me le dire. Non ?  
En disant ça, Luffy c'était rapproché de Nami. Leur visage se touchés presque.  
Nami devint toute rouge.  
Nami : Je... C'est rien, enfin je ne vois pas bien de quoi tu parle...  
Luffy : Hier. Quand on a discuté. Je pensais que toute cette histoire, à la foire, était réglée. Mais vue que tu ne m'a toujours pas adressé la paroles..  
Nami : Oh. Euh, c'est rien. Ce n'était pas attentionnel.  
Elle tendit le collier à Luffy .  
Nami : Tu me le mets ?  
Luffy le prit. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Nami puis attacha le collier.  
Nami : Merci. Pour le collier. Et ne t'en fait pas pour cette histoire.  
Elle voulut se rapprocher des autres quand il attrapa son poignet.  
Luffy : Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en voulais... ?  
Nami : ... Euh... Tu le sais non...  
Luffy : Je ne te connais que depuis quelque mois, mais je sais quand tu mens Nami.  
Nami : Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas à cause de la maison hantée. Mais c'est quelque chose de tout aussi stupide... Bon, on ne va pas parler de ça toute la soirée ! Viens, on va rejoindre les autres pour regarder les feux d'artifice.

Elle lui attrapa la main et alla rejoindre les autres. Même si Nami ne lui avait pas répondu, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Luffy : Au fait, Nami. Moi je l'aime bien ta tenue.  
Nami lui fit un grand sourire.

Zorro : Je t'assure que cette **ROBE** n'est pas si ridicule que ça.  
Robin se retourna.  
Robin: Oh... Merci. Mais tu devrais plutôt dire ça à Nami, c'est elle qui s'en ai vraiment convaincue.  
Zoro: Ouais. Mais c'est pas...  
Sanji : Zorro, arrête de draguer Robin !  
Zorro : ... Ferme la Sanji.  
Chopper : Bon, bah on a plus de feux d'artifices... On rentre ?  
Nojiko : C'est dommage... Mais de toute façon, ça caille...

Ils rentrèrent . Ils continuèrent à discuter. Ace alla chercher de quoi boire.  
Nami : Euh... Je crois que Nojiko est bourrée là...  
Elle essaya de retirer à Nojiko son verre de vin.  
Nojiko : Maaaiiiss ! J'ai encore soif... ! Rend moi mon verreeeuuuhh !  
Nami : Nan ! Tas assez bu comme ça...  
Ace : Laisse Nami, je m'en occupe. Nojiko, tu devrais arrêter de boire là.  
Nojiko rapprocha son visage de celui de Ace.  
Nojiko : Sinon quoi ? Tu va me mettre un fessée ?! Hi hihi ! Hic.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'endormir.  
Ace : Je vais la monter.  
Il la pris dans ses bras doucement pour ne pas la réveillée et la ramena dans leur chambre.  
Ussop : Eh bah ! Ta sœur tiens pas l'alcool !  
Nami : Nan... Ha ha...  
Luffy : Et toi non plus je suppose...  
Nami : Comment ça moi non plus ?! Je le tient très bien ! Regarde !

Elle se mit à boire. Jusqu'à qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Nami : Je... Je crois que je vais vomir... Hic !  
Luffy : Eh ! Pas sur moi !  
Nami le regarda, se rapprocha tout doucement de lui, et... Elle l'embrassa...

Puis elle courut au toilettes.  
Personne n'en revenait. Nami venait d'embrasser Luffy !  
Sanji : Oh... J'aurais du me mettre à ta place, Luffy !  
Zorro : -'  
Chopper : Je savais pas qu'elle en pinçait pour toi... Tu le savais Robin ?  
Robin : Euh...  
Ussop : Ca compte pas, elle est bourrée !  
Chopper : Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, elle prend du temps à revenir.  
Robin : Je vais la voir.  
Robin se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.  
Elle toca.  
Robin : Nami ? Ca va ?  
Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte.  
Nami était assise contre le mur, endormie.  
Robin retourna voir les autres pour demander à un des garçon de la porter en haut.  
Sanji se leva vite.  
Sanji : J'y vais !  
Robin : D'accord.  
Sanji la monta dans sa chambre.  
Robin bailla.  
Chopper c'était endormis sur le **CANAPÉ**.  
Robin : Bon, je crois qu'on devrait tous allé ce couché. Ussop, tu peux déplier le « Clic'Clac » et... Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais dormir avec Chopper...  
Ussop : Ok, c'est pas gênant.  
Robin : Sanji, tu peux dormir sur le deuxième Canapé? Il y a deux couverture dans le meuble, derrière.  
Sanji : Oh... Je croyais que je pourrais dormir avec toi...  
Robin :... Euh, Non, désolée... Et Luffy et Zorro, vous dormez dans ma chambre.  
Sanji : Quoi ?!  
Robin : Sans moi, bien sur. Il y a deux matelas, il suffit de soulever le premier et il y a une autres couverture et deux oreiller. Je vais dormir dans la chambre de Nami.  
Zorro : OK.  
Luffy n'avait rien dit depuis que Nami l'ait embrassé.  
Les trois adolescents montèrent .  
Luffy alla direct dans la chambre de Robin.  
Robin allait entrer dans la chambre de Nami quand Zorro l'arrêta.  
Robin : Oui ?  
Zorro : Euh... Non rien. Bonne nuit, c'est tout.  
Robin s'approcha de lui est déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
Robin : Bonne nuit. Et joyeux Noël.  
Elle lui sourit. Elle se retourna puis entra dans la chambre de Nami. Zorro entra lui aussi.  
Robin : Zoro? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
Zorro : Pas vraiment... Je voulais juste te demander...Ca te dit de sortir un de ces soirs ? Sans les autres je veux dire.  
Robin le regarda, lui sourit et lui dit : Oui, ca me dit.  
Puis elle le regarda quitter la chambre, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.


End file.
